


Youth

by ihadnotyetlived



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: AU, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Kelly - Freeform, Katherine plumber - Freeform, Les Jacobs - Freeform, Medda Larkin - Freeform, Newsies - Freeform, Princess AU, Princess and poor boy, Race, Sarah Jacobs - Freeform, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Warden Snyder - Freeform, albert - Freeform, crutchie - Freeform, david jacobs - Freeform, joe Pulitzer is a bad parent, kingdom - Freeform, newsies angst, newsies au, slowish burn, smalls - Freeform, spot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 18,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihadnotyetlived/pseuds/ihadnotyetlived
Summary: Katherine, the daughter of the King has to step up to the throne when her sister Lucy passes. Her father, Joe Pulitzer is determined to find a husband for her, but his plans will be thwarted when a peasant boy sweeps the princess off her feet.
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber, Katherine Plumber Pulitzer/Darcy Reid, Katherine Plumber/Oscar Delancey, Morris Delancey & Oscar Delancey, Sarah Jacobs/OC, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 26
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> "So she began to walk, one step at a time."

The hills sloped like green waves, as the sun cast its golden light across the land. Katherine sighed, fogging up the window. She drew a heart. Sniffling, she opened the window and let the raindrops kiss her face. She stayed until the rain had soaked her face, masking her tears. 

A sharp knock on the door startled her. The door opened and the warm arms of her maid and her only friend now enveloped her. Sobs racked her body as her maid brushed her hair and dressed her. All black, like the night sky. No. This wasn’t beautiful. It was all black, like when you shut your eyes and you’re lost and lonely. 

She was carefully guided down the stairs and ushered into the carriage, her father, the King sat next to her. He did not look her in the eye. The hills were less beautiful on the ground, as all things are. Katherine sighed, fogging up the glass and watched the rain pour down in torrents. 

The casket lay, covered in a blanket of flowers. They weren’t allowed to see her body. Katherine shuddered at the horrors her sister must have been subjected to. 

The casket was carried outside and placed in a hole. It was promptly covered with dirt. Then everyone left, Her sister forgotten.  
Katherine stood while the rain soaked through her clothes. She fell to the ground and sobbed until she was chilled to the bone and covered in mud. The bells began to toll. Her father had already left with the carriage, so she began to walk. One step at a time. _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Jack screamed and fought as the man placed handcuffs on him. The cold metal bit into his wrists as he was pinned to the wet ground. He felt as if he was drowning. 

The people in the square watched as the man hit, punched and kicked him. The rain washed away his blood as the bells tolled. It was Princess Lucy’s funeral today. One week before she was to become queen, she died. With three long years before Princess Katherine was of age, nothing was going to change for him. 

The man kicked him again. He shouldn’t have stolen that food, those blankets. But dammit, he was cold and hungry. And so was every other kid he knew.

The man laughed as Jack cowered. He knew where he was headed, but he didn’t want to go. Not again. 

The cold floors, the rats, the guards, this man, the whippings and beatings and punishments. No, no, no, no, no, no. He wanted to scream, but he couldn’t. He could only gasp in pain as he received another swift kick to the ribs. 

His stomach growled and he looked down in shame. He was nothing but a worthless, stupid, dirty poor bastard. The words rang in his ears, louder than thunder.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sarah peered out the window in the tiny factory in which she worked. She saw the rain pouring down and couldn’t help but think of her brothers. Her poor brothers who had both been sent to prep for a pointless war. 

The bells tolled, signaling the burial of Princess Lucy. The women in the factory stopped their work and stood silently to pay respects. Work resumed promptly when the tolling stopped. Princess Katherine had lost a sister, she couldn’t imagine how she felt. What would she do if her brothers one day stopped sending letters? 

She reached up and wiped a tear from her face. Her lover quietly placed a hand on her shoulder, discrete enough to mean nothing to outsiders, but intimate enough to mean everything to her. 

She missed her parents. Taken to prison for their identity, she learned to hide. She was afraid of what these next three years would bring under the king.


	2. Two Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some violence in the middle of the chapter but it's not explicit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I lowkey projecting my daddy issues onto Katherine. That's a secret I'll never tell. U know u love me xoxo

“Princess Katherine?” Came a voice accompanied by a soft knock at the door.

“Coming!” She called out stepping inside from her balcony. She placed her journal on her desk. She quite liked to write about flowers, especially on a day as nice as this one. She made her way over to the door and opened it revealing her friend, Smalls on the other side. 

“Your father wants to see you in the throne room. He told me that you should arrive promptly and look your best.”

Katherine squinted and pulled Smalls into her room. “What’s this about?” 

Smalls sighed. “I saw men coming into the palace.” 

Katherine gasped. “This means…” Smalls nodded.

“Anyways, go! Quick! Before your father has my head.” Katherine gave her friend a wry smile and dashed down to the throne room. Upon her entrance, she stood in front of her father and gave a deep curtsy. Lately, she felt like more of a servant to him than his heir. 

“Rise,” he commanded. Katherine rose obediently, not missing the line of men standing off to the side.

“Father-” Pulitzer raised a hand, effectively silencing her. 

“It’s time you start looking for a husband, dear. You are the only one left after all. You need to produce an heir sometime soon.” Katherine didn’t even try to hide her disgust, yet she complied. The names and faces blurred and she dismissed them all without a second thought. Pulitzer put his head in his hands and gave a deep, heavy sigh. 

“Katherine, can you please just do something I ask?” 

“I am to be Queen in a year. I feel it’s only right that I make these decisions for myself. Besides, if I am going to marry, I want to know who I’m marrying.”

“But you don’t understand! We need an heir! We need a new king!” Katherine raised an eyebrow.

“King? Is that what this is about? You can’t stand the fact of having a woman on the throne? Was it a relief to you when Lucy died? You don’t want me, a woman leading the country for longer than eighteen years, I see.” 

“Oh, Katherine. You are indeed foolish. I don’t have to worry about you ruling because I plan to be here for a long time.” With a flick of his wrist, she was dismissed. If she couldn’t abide by his wishes, he’d make the decision for her.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Free. The first time he’d seen direct sunlight in two years. Free. His whole body shook as he collapsed to the ground and thanked everything holy that he had made it out of hell. Home. He needed to get home. He shakily stood and staggered his way through town, ignoring the looks he received. His stomach growled. He was so thin now, he worried his legs would snap before he made it to his home. 

He decided to rest on a bench for a minute before he continued. He could feel his heart beating in his ribcage and he could feel all of his muscles screaming. He placed his head in his hands.

“Boy,” came a rough and scratchy voice. “You loiterin’ over here?” Jack looked up and saw two lawmen towering above him. 

“N-no sir,” he stammered, “I was just catching my breath. Sir.” His body began to shake.

“Well, loiterin’ ain’t allowed here, boy.” 

“I-i wasn’t-” 

“Stand up and show me your hands!” 

Jack complied knowing what the lawmen would do if he didn’t. He wasn’t going back to jail, not when he had just gotten out. They pulled up his sleeve and saw his prison tattoo, 1899. “Hands behind your back! You’re under arrest!”

“What!? No! I just got free, please don’t do this to me!” Jack sobbed as his whole body shook. 

The lawmen looked at each other. “Well, we got somethin’ else for ya then.” Jack was dragged through the town as people stared. Passing the wealthy part of town, many people began to follow. Jack lifted his eyes from the ground and saw the raised platform in the town center. No. No no no no no no no no. 

“No!” Jack yelled as he was led up to the platform and forced onto his knees. The lawmen strapped to the wooden blocks and exposed his back to the audience which was already littered with scars. The crowd cheered. 

“This boy,” The lawman spat. “Is criminal scum!” The crowd cheered again. Jack screamed. “Prisoner 1899! Is this someone we want walking around on our streets?” The crowd booed. 

“We can’t let him off easy, now can we?” The crowd jeered. Then came the pain. The crowd counted. One. Two. Three. Fire danced on his back. Four. Five. Six. He cried out like a lost child. Seven. Eight. Nine. His vision went blurry. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. 

Everything went black.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah rolled over and kissed Morgan on the forehead. “Good morning, sunshine.” She said lovingly. Morgan smiled sleepily in response. 

How Sarah wished they could stay like this forever. Holding onto each other as if nothing else in the world mattered. She wished she could let the world know how much she loved Morgan and how much Morgan loved her. But she didn’t want to risk being hurt. 

Morgan stretched and wrapped her arms around Sarah, burying her face in her neck. “Darling, no,” Sarah said, kissing the top of her head. “We have to work today.” 

“We have to work every day,” Morgan responded kissing Sarah’s neck. Sarah gently pushed Morgan off her and kissed her, tenderly. 

“I love you,” Sarah said. 

“I love you,” Morgan echoed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've suffered enough so I added some fluff. Don't worry, everyone is sad next chapter :)


	3. Well I've Lost It All, I'm Just a Silhouette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told u everyone's sad  
> We get into the really good story next chapter, so stay tuned!!

“I hate him!” Katherine yelled tossing her corset across the room. Smalls went to find her nightgown as Katherine took down her hair. “He thinks he can control me? I’m supposed to be queen in one year and I don’t know anything about this country! All of my classes have been penmanship and needlepoint.” 

Smalls sat Katherine down and carefully ran a brush through her hair. “Think he’ll ever let you learn?”

Katherine huffed. “No. He wants me to get married and immediately start popping out babies.” Smalls nodded in understanding. “I wish my mom was still alive,” she sighed. Smalls said nothing as she put Katherine’s hair in a loose braid.

“Get some rest, Katherine. I’m sure you have a big day ahead tomorrow.” She gave Katherine a soft kiss on the top of her head and left the room.   
Katherine stared at herself in the mirror. She didn’t look like her dad, Lucy did. She couldn’ really remember what her mom looked like since her father didn’t have any pictures of her. 

Sighing, Katherine made her way to the window. She opened it and felt the early Spring breeze tickle her skin. She had to get out. 

Carefully, she stuck her foot out the window and jumped onto the ledge below. She did fall the rest of the way, but she quickly stood up, and she ran.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack awoke in a strange bed. It was soft and warm. He tried to move, but the pain in his back was too much. Jack let out a yelp. He quickly covered his mouth and tried to control his breathing as he heard footsteps coming towards the door. The handle turned and he saw a woman with a kind face.

“I’m glad to see you awake, baby,” she said, taking a washcloth and wiping the sweat off his forehead. He couldn’t explain it, but he felt safe here. 

“What happened?” He asked, his voice hoarse. 

“Well, they got to sixteen lashes before I intervened.”

“Am I going back to jail?” 

Her eyes filled with sympathy. “No, baby. Not on my watch.” 

“Why are you being so kind to me? I’m a criminal, see?” Jack lifted his sleeve revealing his prison number. 

“But you’re not. Not really. I mean you’re just a child. You probably stole something you needed and they locked you up for it.” Jack held his head down in shame. “There’s no need to be ashamed baby,” she said taking Jack’s thin hand into hers. “Somethin’s wrong with the system. The rich King won’t share his money. What’s the point of having money if you ain’t gonna share it?” 

“I can’t wait for Princess Katherine to step in.” 

Her face fell. “Well, I’m gonna be honest with you. I know Joe-King Joe, and even if she’s on the throne, he will never stop pulling the strings.”

“Fuck,” Jack said placing his hands over his face, though he jerked back when he felt the pain. “I-i gotta go.” 

“But you're hurt-” 

“Thank you so much for your kindness ma’am, but I have to get back to my family. I haven’t seen them in two years.” He pushed himself out of the bed and tried not to let the pain on his face show. “I’ll pay you back ma’am.” 

“You don’t have to.”

Jack paused for a moment before grabbing his shirt and slipping it over his head, wincing at the sting. “Goodnight.” He whispered moving to the door as fast as he could. 

“Wait, what’s your name, honey?” She called out after him. 

“Jack, ma’am,” He answered. 

“Well Jack, if you ever need a job, come on back here, to miss Medda’s place okay?” Jack turned and left with no answer.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Potato stew?” Sarah asked. 

“Oh, of course, such fine cuisine. The two giggled as Morgan wrapped her arms around Sarah. 

“I wish we could always be like this,” Morgan lamented. Sarah said nothing. I’ll get the bowls-” She was cut off by a sharp knock at the door. 

“I’ll get it,” Sarah said, hastily making her way to the door. She carefully cracked it open so she could peek through and see who it was. When she met the person’s eyes, she gasped. 

Her brother. Her twin brother. No. that wasn’t her twin brother. That was a shell of someone she once knew. The blank stare in his eyes, the sullen look on his face, the cane he grasped onto for dear life. 

“Is everything okay?” Morgan asked, coming to the door. 

“Dovid,” He blinked once. “Dovid?” He said nothing as Morgan helped him inside. “What happened, where’s Les?” David didn’t answer. He placed his head in his arms and tried to block out the world. 

Sarah sobbed. “Dovid,” She cried stroking his hair. He was not the same person that he was two years ago. What had happened to him? Did war break him? Sarah continued to sob as Morgan held her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment!


	4. From the Perfect Start, To the Finish Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Some mentions of suicide

Jack didn’t go home.He didn’t know where he was going. He trusted his feet to take him where he needed to be. The cool spring wind hit his face, reminding him of everything he missed while he was in jail. Fuck.

If yesterday was any indication, he’d be back in jail before he knew it. He couldn’t bear the thought of going back. He sighed as he came upon a bridge, stopping to look at the view. He could hear the water rushing around the rocks from where he stood. The jagged rocks. Rushing water. Far drop. 

Jack swung his leg over the railing of the bridge. He teetered a little which made his heart drop, yet he kept going. He put his other leg over the rail and sat with his hands gripping the railing. He leaned forward. 

“Let go, Kelly,” he muttered to himself. Yet he didn’t budge. He sat in silence for what felt like forever. 

“You shouldn’t do it,” came a voice. 

Jack started. “Holy fuck! You scared me to death!” 

“Well, I just made your job a lot easier.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Look, just go away and forget you saw me. This ain’t pretty.” He heard the person step up onto the railing to his right. He didn’t turn around to look.   
“The stars are beautiful tonight,” The voice said. “Reminds me of the night my mom died.” 

“Well, that was a curveball,” Jack said through his teeth. 

“Yeah, it was to me too. They say she killed herself, because life became too much to handle, but she never seemed like she wanted to die. I guess you never really know what people are going through.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” It was silent for another moment. “So...are you gonna leave or…?” 

“I used to come to this bridge with my sister all the time,” The voice continued as if Jack never said anything. “We’d race across it, and drop rocks to see how long it would take to hit the water. We even carved our initials here somewhere. Anyways, after my sister suddenly died, I came back to this bridge. I would sit there like you do now, contemplating if I should just let go.” 

“What made you stay?” Jack asked, suddenly intrigued.

“I knew people needed me,” the voice said after a moment of silence. “I knew that if I let go, I would let down so many people and I just couldn’t do that.” 

“Well, ain’t no one love me, or need me,” Jack said as a tear streamed down his face. 

“I’m sure there’s someone.”

Jack closed his eyes and thought about his brothers. Charlie, Anthony, Albert, Romeo, Henry, Elmer...could he just leave them behind?  
The person next to him had jumped down from the railing. “I’ll pull you over, take my hand.” A hand reached out to him, and in the moonlight he could see the hand was dainty and uncalloused, unlike his own. 

Jack pondered for a moment. If he let himself fall, would anyone miss him? Charlie might, or he might not. He probably thinks Jack’s dead anyway. He did have to admit that sitting in this position hurt his back a lot more than he cared to admit. What if he fell and didn’t die? What if he did? What if he climbed back over and went back to jail? What if his brothers forgot about him? What if they didn’t? If he died, would he get to see his mama and papa again? What about this kind but strange stranger? If he fell would he scar them for life? 

Jack sighed and reached for the stranger’s hand. It was soft, yet strong. He almost felt bad for touching them with his hand. They pulled and he pushed. They toppled to the ground. Gaining his bearings Jack looked for the person who had helped him. He looked down and realized he was on top of someone. He quickly moved off and blushed in embarrassment. 

“Your Highness, I’m so sorry,” he exclaimed, bowing down.

“Shh, stop that,” she said pulling him up. “It’s Katherine here.”

“I-i have to go, your highness.” Jack turned and sprinted across the bridge. 

“Wait!” Katherine called out. Jack stopped. “Will I see you again?” Jack continued running and he didn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment!


	5. If You're Still Breathing, You're the Lucky Ones

David hadn’t budged from the table since yesterday. They came back from work, and he still sat there, head in his arms. They tried to get him to sleep on the bed, but once again he refused to budge. 

“Dovid, I love you,” Sarah said, stroking his hair. Morgan stirred porridge over the stove. A muffled sob came from David. Sara’s heart broke for her twin. 

“Why?” David said, his voice croaky as if he hadn’t spoken in weeks. 

“What?” Sarah asked. 

“Why do you love me?” 

Sarah was taken aback. Because you’re my brother, Dovid. Mama and Papa said we have to stick together no matter what.” 

“Mother and Father are why we’re here in the first place,” he said bitterly. 

“What?” 

“They’re why we’re here in the first place,” David yelled slamming his hands on the table. Sarah jumped back. Morgan’s pot clattered to the floor, spilling its contents.   
“If they hadn’t been so insistent on showing their stupid culture, they wouldn’t be in jail, you wouldn’t be starving every day and Les and I wouldn’t have been sent to war!” David stood, his cane clattering to the ground. 

“Do you know what war looks like, _shvester?” _Sarah shook her head, eyes wide.__

__“People dying, everywhere.” He took a wobbly step forward. “People you have to kill, or they kill you. Knowing that you could die at any minute.” He stepped forward letting go of the table, his stance becoming wobbly._ _

__“Taking someone’s life, Sarah is the worst thing that can happen to you. He was my age. I didn’t think I just…”_ _

__“David?”_ _

__“They don’t care about us! Nothing we do will ever make them care about us! Fuck them, fuck everything!” He began to sob. “There was so much blood, Sarah. So much. I lost sight of Les. I was yelling for him. Then the explosion happened. I don’t know if he lived. I don’t know where he is if I left him alone to die. It’s all my fault. It’s all…”_ _

__Sarah and Morgan grabbed David under his arms and helped him sit on the edge of the bed._ _

__“Shh,” Sarah said rubbing his back. “It’s okay. None of this was your fault.” She wiped a tear and looked over at Morgan who shook her head in response._ _

__

__Later in the night, after a long grueling day of work for the both of them, they came home to see David sleeping as peacefully as he possibly could. The two sat across from each other at their tiny round table. Morgan placed her hand on top of Sarah’s._ _

__“What do I do,” Sarah sobbed quietly._ _

__Morgan stood up and stood behind her, wrapping her arms around Sara’s shoulders._ _

__“He’s so far gone, Morgan. And Les…”_ _

__“The King is in charge of the military, isn’t he? We could request a meeting with him or an advisor and ask if they’ve gotten any news on Les.”_ _

__“And ask if there’s anything he can do to help my brother get back on his feet.”_ _

__“Mhm,” Morgan said, kissing Sarah’s temple. Sarah looked over at her brother. The candlelight cast shadows on his face and cast demons onto the wall. His breathing was uneven and he tossed and turned._ _

__She stood up from the chair and made her way over to the bed. Kneeling by her brother’s side, she said a prayer taught to her by her mother._ _

___“Come, let us go to the mountain of the Lord, that we may walk the paths of the Highest. And we shall beat our swords into plowshares and our spears into pruning hooks. Nation shall not lift up sword against nation; neither shall they learn war any more.” _____


	6. Shadows Settle on the Place that You Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello please validate me :(

He was going insane, that was the only explanation. How did he meet the Princess of all people? It didn’t make sense. Why would she save a nobody like him? Why was she there in the first place? Why did she want to see him again?

Jack blinked. He didn’t realize he’d gotten home so quickly. Home. He’d been away from it way too long. He reached out his hand and placed it on the doorknob. The cold metal welcomed him, but he couldn’t seem to make himself open the door. What if everyone forgot about him? What if they hated him and they’re all doing better without him?  
He decided against opening the door and knocked instead. His knuckles were tender from all the times he had to defend himself in jail. There was no response. He rapped on the door three times, wincing. 

“Who’s there?” Came a shaky voice. Crutchie. 

“Crutch, it’s me! Jackie!” Jack felt a wave of relief crash over him as his brother opened the door. 

“Jack! You’re home! Hey everyone, Jack’s home!” 

Jack watched as his brothers poured out of their house and embraced him. 

“Jack!” Cried a tearful voice. He looked up just in time to see Race hurling towards him. Jack opened his arms and caught him softly grunting at the impact. Race sobbed in his arms. The poor kid knew exactly what jail was like. He thought Jack was never coming home, he thought he was gone for good. 

“There, there kid,” Jack said, rubbing his brother’s back. “I ain’t goin’ nowhere ever again.” Jack didn’t know who he was trying to convince.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Katherine!”  
Katherine jolted out of her daydream, almost knocking over her orange juice. “Huh? Oh! Yes, sorry, father.” Pulitzer glared at his daughter before continuing. 

“I said, you will be meeting your betrothed promptly after breakfast.”

“My...betrothed?” Katherine’s confusion quickly turned into anger. “Father!” She exclaimed. 

Pulitzer shrugged. “You didn’t make a decision, so I decided for you.” 

Katherine was aghast. “Father I don’t want to get married-” 

“I don’t care.” 

Katherine stood, slamming her hands against the table, startling the servants. “Why won’t you just listen to me? I’ve just turned seventeen and I’m already set to be married? I will marry for love, if I do marry, not for political gain. I am not a pawn in your game, father.” 

“After breakfast,” he said, dismissing her with a flick of his wrist.  
\------------------  
Katherine stood quietly seething, waiting for her supposed betrothed to enter the room. 

“Stand straight,” her father hissed in her ear. Katherine rolled her eyes but straightened her posture anyhow. A knock sounded at the door, and Katherine’s heart dropped in her stomach. She didn’t want this. She wanted to escape from this life she had been forced into. She blinked back tears as her father called for the guest to enter. 

A man with a seemingly permanent leer entered the room. He smugly strode up to Katherine, hunger in his eyes. She had to stop herself from taking a step back. 

The man bowed to her father who nodded in response. He then turned and bowed to Katherine who shakily curtsied back in response. 

“Katherine, this is your betrothed, Oscar Delancey.” 

“Charmed,” Katherine said flatly. 

“Forgive me, Mr. Delancey, she’s always been a difficult one.” 

“Not for long, your majesty,” Oscar curtly responded. 

“Wonderful!” Pulitzer exclaimed. Katherine stood, appalled. “Well the betrothal ceremony will take place next week, so until then why don’t you two get to know each other? Oscar, son why don’t you take her to the gardens? She loves it there.” 

Oscar nodded and held out his arm for Katherine. She glared at the men and brushed past them. 

“I’ve got my work cut out for me it seems,” Oscar said to the exasperated king.  
\------  
The two walked in silence, Katherine being sure to keep her distance from him. 

“Why are you here?” Katherine asked. Oscar looked at her quizzically. “You’re obviously not here for me. Is it the power you want?” Oscar was taken aback by the force in her tone. 

“Well listen to this,” Katherine demanded, turning to face him. “I don’t know who you are, and I don’t intend on marrying you. When I’m Queen, my people will be my priority. Understand that?” 

Oscar stared at her for a while before breaking out into a laugh. “You don’t know, do you?” 

“Know what?” 

“You have no choice. By solidifying this engagement, all the rights of the Kingdom go to me. You were just a part of the contract.” 

“What do you mean it all goes to you,” Katherine asked, infuriated. “I’m the heir!”

“Perhaps, but your daddy is still the King. He can do what he wants. And when I’m King,” Katherine stepped back as Oscar stepped closer, looking her up and down. “I can do what I want.” Katherine’s breath hitched as he grabbed her hand and planted a kiss onto it. 

“Until next time,” he said, making his way back to the palace leaving Katherine dumbfounded standing among the Dahlias.


	7. Our Minds are Troubled by the Emptiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In short, Katherine is a goddess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls validate me

“Wow.” Sarah was dumbfounded at the luxury of the palace. David’s arm was linked in hers, his other hand firmly gripping his cane.

“Right this way.” The two were led down the massive hallways, the sun gleaming through every giant window. It wasn’t fair. The King lived like this, and the rest of them suffered with nothing. 

“Wait here, someone will be with you shortly.” The two waited until the sun rose high in the sky and until it began to sink. 

“I’m so sorry, the King was busy today, come back tomorrow.” 

Sarah’s jaw dropped. “I can’t afford to come back another day!” 

“Well, I’m sorry there’s nothing I can do.” 

“Bullshit!” 

“Sarah,” Davey warned, grabbing her sleeve. 

“Please, this is so important we-”

“The King deals with lots of important things-” 

“Please, help us,” Sarah desperately sobbed. She yelped as a hand tightly gripped her wrist. 

“Ma’am, if you don’t calm down, I’ll have to exercise my right to force.” 

“Get off my sister, you prick,” David said, wrenching Sarah free from his grasp. The three argued and the noise in the grandeur room grew louder and louder. 

“What’s going on here?” David and Sarah turned to look in the direction of the voice. Upon seeing Princess Katherine, they bowed, although David had some difficulty. “No need for that,” Katherine said. They rose.

“Your highness-” 

“Winston, please leave. I’ll handle this.” 

“But-” 

“Leave,” she said firmly. Winston’s nostrils flared and he clenched his fists, but he obeyed. Katherine waited until his footsteps were out of range. “Hello,” Katherine said warmly. 

“Your highness,” Sarah said bowing. 

Katherine smiled. “It’s just Katherine here. What’s the problem?” 

The twins looked at each other. “Um,” Sarah started. “My brother David has just gotten back from deployment.” 

“I see,” Katherine said gently placing her hand on his bouncing knee. 

“He was sent with our brother, Les who’s ten now-” 

“Ten?” 

“Yeah. My brothers were caught in an explosion and we don’t know if he’s alive or not and we just want closure.” 

Katherine pondered for a moment. “I see. I think I’ll be able to do that. Could I have your address so I could mail the response to you?” Sarah scribbled her address down on the paper Katherine offered. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you? I’m so sorry that your brother was deployed so young. It doesn’t make sense, we’re not supposed to do that.” 

“The officials told us we had no choice,” David said his voice dry.

Katherine’s jaw dropped. “We’re supposed to deploy people on a volunteer basis, except if we’re in a serious war, which right now we aren’t. I’ll have to speak to my father about this.” 

“We had no choice,” David said again.  
\------------  
Katherine sighed as she looked out over the water in the moonlit night. So much had happened in one day. Her father had auctioned her off like cattle, these two kids her age didn’t know if their kid brother had died during battle or not. Everything was so messed up, and now there was no hope of fixing anything anymore.

“You’re here,” came a surprised voice. 

Katherine turned to see who it could be. “It’s you!” She said upon seeing his face. “You’re not coming here to jump off, are you?” 

He laughed. “Nah. Not today.”

“Good,” she said. They stood in silence for a while. Katherine was glad for this stranger's company. He seemed to understand her. 

“What’s it like?” She asked, breaking the silence. 

“Huh?”

“What’s life like for you? Is it…?” 

Jack didn’t know how to answer this. “Ain’t you the Princess or something?” 

Katherine huffed. “Yeah, but it's not like my father tells me anything.”

“You sure you wanna know?” 

“Please tell me.” Jack turned to her and saw her eyes, eager to know. 

“Well, a lot of us are poor. We can’t afford food for everyone, so someone don’t eat most nights. Because we’re so hungry, we steal. We end up in jail because we was hungry and couldn’t feed ourselves.” 

“So you’ve been to jail?” Katherine asked tentatively. Jack shifted uncomfortably. 

“Yeah.” Jack breathed. 

“What was it like?” 

Jack thought about his response. “Hell. It’s the worst thing that has ever happened to me. The fucking wardens will beat the shit outta you all day long. They-” He couldn’t bring himself to continue. He could feel the sting in his back.

“I understand, I’m sorry.” 

“I’m Jack, by the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! Thank you for reading!


	8. The Words You Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Medda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for the next chapter y'all but I couldn't just jump there so this is kinda a filler I guess

Jack knocked on the grand door, shocked when an unfamiliar face answered. Maybe he’d gotten the wrong address. 

“Uh, I’m sorry sir. Uh-”

“Ah, yes. You must be Jack Kelly?” He nodded. “Miss Medda has been waiting for you.” Jack stood at the door. “Please, come in.” Jack followed the man with uncertainty. He took in the intricate interior as he was led into a sitting room.

“Wait here, sir and I’ll go get the lady.” Jack’s jaw dropped. Sir? No one had ever called him that before. He gently sat on the chair, making sure to keep his hands where everyone could see them. Servants rushed in and out, but they didn’t look stressed or tense. They talked and...laughed even. They would give him a friendly wave and a smile. 

He was on edge. This had to be a trap. The warden would come around the corner and take Jack away. His heart began to race. He had to get out. He stood and tried to remember which way was out. 

“Jack?” His heart stopped. “Jack baby, is that you?” He didn’t answer. Miss Medda came around the corner. The fear on his face was unmistakable, and he was in a fighting stance. 

“Jack, honey I’m so glad you got my message,” Medda said, trying to calm him down. It only irked him more. 

“How’d you even find me in the first place? You workin’ for the Warden, ain’t ya?” Early that morning, Jack stepped outside to get some fresh air and found a letter in front of his door. The handwriting looked nothing like the Wardens, so he thought nothing of it. But now he saw what a mistake that was. 

“Oh,” Medda said. “No, baby no. I sent it through the village postal system. I’m sorry honey, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” 

Jack let his shoulder drop as his face turned red. Of course. He’d been away from the world so long he’d forgotten the village implemented a postal system. He shook his head in embarrassment. 

“Is your back feeling any better?”

“Yeah, thank you,” Jack mumbled, brushing his nose.

“So, what do you say to my offer?” 

The letter contained an invitation to work for Medda. To clean and cook and whatever else she asked. “I don’t know,” Jack answered honestly. 

“Come on, Jack!” Medda teased. “There’s a ball next week and I need me a dancing partner.” She loosely grabbed his hands and began to dance. Jack laughed, for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls validate me and thank you for reading!


	9. The Lovers that Went Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ball!
> 
> Or Medda knows what she's doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this! It took me a while and I'm kinda proud of it

Today was the day. Katherine looked at herself in the mirror as she played with the necklace around her neck. It used to be her mother’s. “Mama,” she said looking up. “What do you think about this? Something tells me you wouldn’t like it.” How she wished her mother was still alive. 

Her last few months weren’t exactly a happy few. She and her father fought constantly. Her mother wanted to reform and change the way he ran things, but Pulitzer was having none of it. Then one day, she disappeared. They found her a few days later out in the woods. Her father said she’d killed herself, but she didn’t leave any kind of letter or anything. 

A knock sounded at the door. “Come in,” she sighed. Smalls cracked open the door. 

“You look beautiful, Katherine.” The gown was an off-white color, dotted with jewels. It was beautiful, but she hated it. Her corset pinched into her sides reminding her of her entrapment. 

“Thanks,” Katherine said, making her way over to the window. The sun was sinking into the ground, casting a golden light across the land. What was supposed to be her land. The bell tolled six. 

“It’s time,” Smalls said sadly. Katherine raced over to her friend and fell into her embrace.

“I don’t want this,” 

“I know.”  
\------------------  
“Darling, this is my brother Morris,” Oscar spoke over the click of shoes on the marble floors and the clinking of glasses. Katherine bowed her head slightly. 

Morris whistled. “Oscar, you scored a real beauty!” 

Katherine opened her mouth to object. To yell that she’s not an object, not a score, but her father's glare stopped her in her tracks. She gave a wry smile instead.

They were on the balcony located above the ballroom. Her father had a large cushy throne to sit on, with two seats to the right for Katherine and Oscar. Morris and some advisors were seated to the left of the king. Katherine sighed as she sat down. She hated being up here with all these men. These men who saw her as nothing but a prop. The hushed conversation lulled her into a daydream.

A daydream where she stood in the gardens, the sun on her back. Her mother was there, her sister was there, and she was dancing with someone. A boy with dark hair and rough hands. She didn’t know who this could be. 

“Darling,” she snapped out of her daydream. “Come to think, in a few months guests will be crowded here to watch our wedding.” 

“I’d prefer a garden wedding,” Katherine retorted. 

“Oh. Well, that’s a shame.” 

“It hasn’t been planned yet. If I’m going to be forced into this, I might as well have a pretty wedding.” 

“Katherine!” Her father said, aghast. Katherine merely shrugged and stood. 

“I’m going to greet guests,” she said and made her way to the dance floor. 

There, she blended in with the crowd, hiding among the music and ballgowns, twirling around her like the wind. She smiled, though people didn’t really see her. They saw a girl who was simply a part of her father’s twisted game. 

She made her way to the outside of the room, where she could breathe. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. “Highness?” 

Her eyes fluttered open and she saw a short woman with dark skin. “Medda!” She cried in relief. 

“How’s everything going dear?” 

“I hate it here,” Katherine responded. Medda nodded in understanding. 

“Here you are Miss Medda,” a boy with dark hair handed Medda a drink. He had another in his hand and he offered it to Katherine who shook her head in response.  
“Ah, Katherine, this is my new hire, Jack Kelly.” 

The two stared at each other for a long moment. Jack was astounded at her beauty. Katherine was taken aback by the handsome face in front of her. He had sparkling green eyes and a smile seemed to linger in them. 

“Well, I’ll leave you two be,” Medda said a knowing smile on her face. She walked away, but they hardly noticed. 

A slight smile appeared on Katherine’s face. Jack shifted uncomfortably. “Jack Kelly?” 

“Highness?” Katherine rolled her eyes. 

“You’re the one I met on the bridge,” she said her voice low. He nodded. “It’s Katherine, please,” she said with a smile. 

“So uh, who’s the unlucky guy?” Jack teased. Katherine laughed and his heart fluttered. 

“Ugh, he’s the worst. I don’t know if you know him, but his name’s Oscar Delancey?” 

Jack whistled. “Oh, I know him all too well,” he said rolling his shoulder. 

“So, what do you do for Medda?”

“Oh well, I clean, help out in the kitchen and I paint backgrounds for her plays.” 

“You’re a painter?” Katherine asked, awe in her voice. 

“I guess you could say that.” He gave a lopsided half-smile. Katherine’s heart fluttered. She told it to stop. 

The band finished their song, and the room applauded. They began again with a new song. “I love this one!” Katherine exclaimed.

“Dance with me, Jack Kelly.” 

“What? Uh, I ain’t dance.”

Katherine huffed. “As the Princess, I command you to dance with me.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Jack said, letting her take him to the dance floor. 

“Just follow me, it’s simple.” Jack glanced over at Medda who wore a triumphant grin on her face. 

Step. Step. Out. In. Step. Step. In. Out. Twirl. Twirl. Out. In. Begin again. He had placed his hands awkwardly on her middle. Katherine chuckled and moved his hands lower, onto her hips. The atmosphere was electric. Katherine swallowed as she intertwined her hand with his. The dance began again. Step. Step. Her heart was beating, his was too. Out, in. They moved with such fluidity. Step. Step. She was in charge, she was leading the way. In, out. She smiled at him, and he gripped her hand a bit tighter. Twirl, twirl. She felt at ease for once. Out, in. Begin again. The dance went on for five more rotations. They slowed as the music ended, and they locked eyes. Everyone in the room clapped for the band, but they didn’t move. 

“Ahem.” Katherine jumped, jolted back into reality. She saw Oscar’s cold eyes boring into her. “It’s time, darling,” he said. 

“Of course,” she breathed. He aggressively grabbed her arm and dragged her away from Jack. She couldn’t even look back. 

“Why were you dancing with a gutter rat, darling?” He asked, his voice oozing with false sweetness. 

“A friend of Medda’s is a friend of mine,” she responded simply. Medda had been like her mother since her actual mother died. She adored her. 

Oscar huffed. “That woman doesn’t know what she’s dealing with. And neither do you. My brother and I might have to give Kelly a little talking to, later.” 

Katherine pried herself out of his grasp. “Oscar! That’s hardly necessary!” 

“You’re right, you’re right.” Katherine relaxed a little. He took her arm again. “We should focus on celebrating later tonight.” 

Katherine said nothing as she was led up to the balcony. She looked out across the ballroom and caught sight of Jack, speaking to Medda running his hands through his dark hair. 

The fanfare started and Katherine’s heart raced. Her father gave a speech. She stood and smiled. Smile, that’s all she had to do. Her eyes searched the crowd for Jack but she couldn’t find him. Why was she so concerned with this boy? It’s not like she had feelings for him or anything. 

It was time for the ring. The thing that would absolutely seal the deal. Katherine wanted to run, but there was nowhere to go. Morris opened the box revealing a large diamond ring. Oscar removed it from the box and placed it on Katherine’s finger. It was cold. The room applauded. Katherine looked out in the crowd, she still didn’t see Jack. 

Oscar took her hand and led her down to the dance floor. The people cleared out and gathered around the sides of the room. The engagement waltz began. Oscar held her uncomfortably close and led the dance. She tried to wiggle away at least a little bit, but he only gripped tighter. She couldn’t look at him. He lifted her face so she could meet his eyes. His cold steely eyes. The dance felt like a death march. The atmosphere was cold. The dance ended and Katherine curtsied haphazardly and scurried off. 

Once she got out of the ballroom she ran. She ran outside to the gardens and then she saw him. Sitting on a bench, a rose in his hand. 

“Mr. Kelly,” she offered. He looked up, startled but smiled when he saw her. 

“What’s the cuff look like?” He asked. Katherine walked over to him and held out her hand. “Whooo! Better not jump off no bridges, you’ll sink right to the bottom.” 

“I just might,” Katherine scoffed. 

“So, Medda said I’ll be working here more often to help make stuff for the wedding,” he said after a long moment of silence. “Which is good. It’s good pay and my family can eat right for once. But, ain’t no way I’m gonna fit in with any of these posh folk, no offense.” Katherine chuckled. 

“None taken. Hey, I’ll be around. It’s good to have a friend, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

The night was quiet. The moon a crescent in the sky. Katherine stood abruptly as she heard the band from inside the ballroom. 

“Dance with me, Jack Kelly?” 

“In there? Nah I couldn't.”

“Well then, we’ll stay right here.” He didn’t move. “C’mon, what are friends for?” Katherine pouted. 

“Okay, okay!” He meant to sound exasperated, but he was smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing their chemistry and the juxtaposition between the two pairs. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please comment!


	10. To Distract Our Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and his brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE I'm starving for attention

Jack rubbed his eyes as the sunlight streamed in. Most of his brothers had already left for the day, considering it was well past noon. 

“Oh hey, you’re up,” Crutchie said. 

“Finally,” Albert retorted. 

Jack groaned in response. His head hurt. He probably had too much to drink.

“Here, drink this.” Crutchie handed Jack a glass of water, his head pounding. 

“That’s what you get for goin’ without us,” Albert said. Jack glared at him over the cup.

“Shaddup,” he said, tossing his pillow at him. 

“Did you see the Princess?” Albert asked. 

“Mmhm,” 

“Was she pretty?” 

Pretty? That was an understatement. Jack remembered how she looked. Her dress, was it tan or white? It didn’t matter, it was stunning. The way her red hair flowed down and brushed over her shoulders. Her radiant smile, her brown eyes. And her hands. So soft, unlike his. He remembered the dancing. How she guided him through the moves and how good it felt to hold her close. 

“Uhh, Jack?” Albert chuckled. “You know, hate to break it to ya, but she’s engaged.” Jack glared at him again. 

“Oh! Jackie has a crush!” Albert said soaking Jack in the arm.

“Ow you punk,” Jack said soaking him back. 

“You two, stop it,” Crutchie said, taking the glass away from Jack. 

“Yeah, Al. Cut it out. Anyways, I ain’t got no crush or nothin,” he said with a pointed look at Albert who held up his hands in defeat. “She’s just…” 

“Just…?”   
“A friend. I think. Well, she offered to be. Because I’m gonna be workin’ there, paintin’ for the wedding and all.” 

“Jackie hitting the gold pot! Too good to work in the docks and factories like the rest of us now?” Jack ignored him. 

“So, who’s she engaged to?” Crutchie asked. 

Jack snorted. “Oscar Delancey.” 

“Holy shit,” Albert said.

“Yeah, she don’t like the guy but she don’t have a say it seems.”   
“Hmm. Well, Crutchie and I gotta go to work. Rest up, eat well and stop bumming around kay?” They headed towards the door. “Oh!” Albert said turning around. “Don’t get yourself killed or arrested messin’ with the Princess. You know how Oscar is.” 

“Yeah,” Jack said, already dreaming about her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. If You're Still Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler, but the next part will be up shortly after this one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! How's quarantine going for everyone? I wish this was over.

Katherine dreamt about his eyes. They were so green and so alive, unlike Oscar's eyes. She’d managed to avoid him last night by feigning a headache. It was well past noon at this point, and she was sure the men would be expecting her downstairs. Sighing, she pulled herself out of bed and made her way over to the window. She opened the window letting the sweet spring air in.

A knock sounded at her door.

“Come in!” She called. 

Smalls stepped into the room carrying a tray of food. 

“Hey,” Katherine said. “You look exhausted, you need to get some rest.” 

“No, I’m fine,” She yawned. “I have a family to feed, and we get paid by the hour.”

Katherine sighed. “Get some rest, I’ll make up for the lost time.” She sat Smalls onto the bed. She wanted to argue but the bed was so soft and inviting. She laid down and fell asleep almost immediately. Katherine shook her head as she pulled the covers over her friend. The staff in the castle worked so hard, making mere dollars per hour, practically working themselves to death. She’d have to bring that up to her father one day. 

For now, she got ready as quietly as she could, making sure to lock the door on her way out. She made her way downstairs to the Great Hall where her father and Oscar were talking over coffee. She winced. She didn’t want to deal with them right now, but her father had already spotted her. 

“Ah, Katherine, come here darling. Come join us.” 

“Feeling better my love?” Oscar asked. Katherine shuddered and smiled. She sat down and tried to make pleasant conversation, but she had something on her mind. 

“Father, have you done anything about the people who came in a while ago? They wanted to know if their brother survived battle.”

“Hm? Oh, don’t worry yourself with that, it’s not your issue.” 

“But it is. I’m to be Queen, or did you all forget?” The silence was deafening. 

Pulitzer rolled his eyes. “The letter was sent, Katherine.” 

“And?” 

“I don’t know, why should I care?” 

Katherine huffed and stood. “I’m going to do some reading,” she said leaving the exasperated men.  
\-------------------------  
“Are you ready to open it?” Sarah asked. 

“I-i don’t know. What if…?” 

“I know. But we can’t hold it off forever.” They left the letter with a golden seal on the table for the past three days, but they were dying to know. David began to tear the seal. Sarah gripped Morgan’s hand. 

David’s eyes skimmed over the words. The tension was unbearable. David looked up, tears brimming in his eyes. 

“He’s alive!”


	12. Collecting Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like a very high-stress job interview so, take that as you will.

Jack stepped into the Palace, Medda by his side. It had been about two weeks since the engagement ball, and he was more nervous about this than the ball. At least there, he could hide in the crowd, but here? Dinner with the royal family? He didn’t know if he could do it. He worked on his speech with Medda, but he was sure he would slip up somehow. 

“Ready kid?” Medda asked. 

“As I’ll ever be,” he responded. 

They made their way through the palace, Jack still marveling at everything. They were led to the Grand Hall, where a massive table was set up with mountains of food. Jack tried to hide his shock. He thought the ball was fancy? This was even more so. 

People entered the room. Advisors he supposed. No one sat. He shifted uncomfortably and Medda placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

Finally, Katherine came around the corner arm in arm with Oscar. They spoke in a hushed conversation. She didn’t seem too thrilled to be there. She looked up and made eye contact with him, her entire face lighting up. She gave him a little wave and a smile. He did the same. Oscar looked him up and down, loathing in his eyes. 

Finally, the King entered. Jack could feel the room go cold. Silence washed over the crowd as the King sat. Once he was comfortably seated everyone moved to their assigned seats. He was on the left of the king, across from Katherine. She glanced up at him and tucked her hair behind her ear. Jack’s heart fluttered. 

The King served himself and began to eat. Only then were they allowed to eat. They ate among hushed conversations until the King stood and clinked his fork against his glass. 

“Everyone, thank you for coming tonight. As you know, my daughter recently got engaged.”

The people clapped. Katherine lowered her eyes.

“And tonight, I want to welcome a guest, who will be painting for the wedding. Everyone welcome, uh, what’s your name son?” 

“Jack Kelly, your majesty.” He winced. 

“Jack Kelly everyone! So Jack, tell us how life has been for you, recently being released from prison and all.” An uncomfortable silence fell over the room.

Jack cleared his throat. “Well, um I’m not a dangerous criminal,” he began carefully. Oscar rolled his eyes. “I went for theft. Um, food and clothes and such. But I wouldn’t have been able to get back on my feet if it weren’t for the wonderful Miss Medda!” The room applauded as Medda gave a restrained smile.

Katherine’s heart sank. He went to prison for stealing food and clothing, things he needed but couldn’t afford. Yet, he was still beaten as she remembered him saying. Treated like a dangerous criminal even though he was only a hungry kid. 

“Tell us about your art,” Katherine said trying to divert the conversation. 

“Oh, well I typically paint backgrounds, you know trees, flowers and the like.” He brushed his nose. “But I have painted people before, mainly my brothers.”

“Why didn’t you simply sell your paintings instead of stealing from hard-working individuals?” Oscar asked. The room murmured in agreement. Katherine’s jaw dropped.

“Well, you gotta have money for art supplies,” Jack said matter of factly taking a sip of the wine.

“What got you into art?” Katherine asked, genuinely curious. 

“I like to capture beauty,” he said looking at her. “My mama always told me that there was beauty in every situation, no matter how ugly it looks. When I was small, she would take me up them mountains and she would paint and I would draw. When she-” he swallowed. “When she passed I painted her, best I could to remember what she looked like. And I hadn’t stopped since.” 

Katherine smiled. The guests nodded in approval. 

“What’s your favorite piece?” She asked. 

“Well, my most cherished is the one of my mama, but the best one was of my brothers. I drew that one when I was in…” prison. Katherine nodded. The conversation gradually resumed around the room Oscar was speaking to Katherine, but she had yet to take her eyes off of Jack. 

“You love your family, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Jack responded with a nervous glance towards Oscar. 

“How many brothers do you have?” 

“Um, a lot. We ain’t really brothers, not by blood at least. But we’re the only family any of us got.” 

Katherine nodded, subconsciously leaning forward. 

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, they’re idiots, but damn if I don’t love them.” Oscar raised his eyebrows. “Um, I mean darn if I don’t love them.” Katherine laughed. Jack’s heart fluttered again. 

Dinner came to an end and people began to leave. Soon only Medda, Jack and the royal family remained. “Katherine, get over here now,” Oscar commanded. 

“Excuse me?” Katherine asked, appalled. Oscar walked over to her and gripped her arm, hard enough to leave a mark. “Ow,” Katherine exclaimed softly. Oscar dragged her just outside the room. 

“What the hell was that?” He asked, releasing her arm.

“What are you talking about?”

“You, practically whoring over that thug!”

“Excuse me? You will not speak to me that way!” 

Oscar backed her against the wall. “I’ll speak to you any way I damn well please,” he hissed. “The only reason I haven’t beat Kelly into a pulp is because you say you’re friends. But Katherine, this behavior continues and you’re going to get it as well as Kelly. Understand?”

Katherine stared at him in disbelief. “What behavior? Speaking to a friend? Get away from me.” She moved to go around him but was startled when he raised his hands and slammed them into the wall, caging her in. 

“You will not speak to me in that tone, Katherine. I am your fiance, and I expect to be spoken to with respect. Now, if this behavior continues you and Kelly both, are going to get it, understand.” She was silent. “I said, understand?!” 

She didn’t know why, maybe it was the pure fear she had, looking into his eyes but she nodded and whispered a small, “yes.”

“Good,” he said stepping back and straightening his suit. “Goodnight, dear,” he said, kissing her on the cheek. He left, heading up to his quarters leaving Katherine against the wall, heart racing.

A few moments later, Jack carefully strode around the corner to see Katherine frozen against the wall. “You okay?” He asked softly, a concerned look on his face. 

Katherine didn’t look up. She forced a laugh and said, “Yeah. Yeah, you know how he gets. It’s nothing.” She blinked back tears. She met his eyes. 

Jack’s heart ached for his friend. Her eyes said everything she didn’t need to say. He opened his arms to her. She hesitated, worried. Oscar isn’t here right now, he can’t control you, She reminded herself. She fell into her friend's arms, grateful for the warmth of his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other words- Oscar is a Prick


	13. Ringing in My Head

She wanted him to hold her again. But he was on the opposite side of the room, behind an easel while Oscar was the one holding her instead. They’d been in this pose for she didn’t know how long. Sometimes, Jack would look up and make eye contact with her. It was enough to keep her sane. 

“I think that’s all we can do for today, the suns startin’ to set.” Katherine immediately pulled away from Oscar. 

“Thank you, Mr. Kelly,” she said, avoiding his eyes. 

Jack nodded, his brow furrowed. “‘Course,” he responded. 

“Good day, Kelly. My Fiance and I have another important meeting to attend to. We, both of us, will see you tomorrow at the same time.” Jack nodded. “Let’s go, darling,” Oscar said, linking his arm in Katherine’s. 

Jack watched as she was whisked away, his heart hurting for his friend. 

\--------------------

Sarah stared at the boy in front of her. Her baby brother. The one she’d sworn to protect with all her heart. He was here. 

Tears streamed down her face as she ran over to hug him. Les wrapped one arm around her. Sarah held him tighter. She pulled back and looked at his face. She scanned him, to make sure he was okay. She started when she saw his arm or lack thereof.

“Les!” She gasped. “What happened?” 

He merely shrugged. “I don’t really remember, but It’s kinda cool, don’t you think?” 

Sarah stared in shock for a moment before breaking out into laughter. She wrapped him in a hug once more and looked over at David. He stood, leaning on his cane, his worries banished for a moment. 

“Everyone, c’ mere,” Les demanded. David and Morgan chuckled but embraced him in a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear y'all need to comment! I need to be validated!


	14. Setting Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey! I hope quarantine is treating y'all well.

3 MONTHS LATER

The riots were intense. People marching in the street, wagons and carts overturned. All over the country. And for good reason. People were starving. Somewhere in the past three months the king had neglected the working people, raised their taxes, and decreased their pay while the wealthy and the business owners got breaks. A few wealthy saints, such as Medda Larkin, did all they could to help out. She would take people in, prepare three meals a day for those who couldn’t afford to eat, and even give out some money. Jack asked her to cut his pay, but she refused. She knew how many people he had to support. 

Jack paced in his two-room cottage, stepping around his brothers on the floor. All now, unemployed. 

“What the fuck!” Albert yelled, throwing his hat across the room. 

“Everyone breathe-” Specs said.

“How the fuck can I fuckin’ breathe when we just lost all of our income!” 

“I wanna say somethin’ to ‘em. I wanna go out and fight for our rights-” 

“Sit down, Racer. People are gettin’ arrested left n right. We can’t risk that right now.” Jack ran his hands through his hair wondering what he should do. The King was expecting him today. He had made it very clear that he must show, or he’s losing his job. He needed that job. He and Crutchie were the only ones employed in this house at the moment. 

“Okay, I gotta go. I gotta work.” 

“Jack, you can’t! Have you seen those streets?” 

“I’ll take the long way around town. It’ll be fine.”

Race huffed as Jack walked out the door. 

\-------------  
“It’s absolute chaos out there, Sarah,” David said to his sister who stood over the stove, brewing tea for Morgan, who was sick in the next room. Les sat at the table, worried for his siblings.

“What’s goin’ on?” He asked. 

“Nobody is happy with the King,” David said matter of factly. 

Sarah sighed. “A lot of the girls at our factory came down with something, and I think she caught it too. Hopefully, there will be better health regulations when we return.” Sarah snorted. “I mean, if. There’s no telling if we’ll have a job after this.” 

“I’ll get another one,” David said after a moment of silence.

“Dovid, no. One is enough for you,” she said, pouring the tea into a mug. “You can’t work that long with your leg and all.” 

David huffed. “Sarah, you all are not going to starve on my watch. Hear that?” 

“When this is all over, we’ll either go back to our jobs or find new ones. We’ll be okay.” 

David followed her into the next room as fast as he could. “But when Sarah? We don’t know if or when this will all end!” 

“Shh,” Sarah said, moving over to Morgan's bedside. “Here, drink this,” she said to Morgan. She took the cup and sipped the warm liquid. Sarah took a cool washcloth and pressed it against her forehead. 

“Thanks,” Morgan croaked. 

“You think your brother will help us out any?” Sarah asked. “You know, now that he’s gonna be King and all.” 

“Oscar? Help? Who do you think he is?” 

“Okay, help me understand. Why don’t you go by the Delancey name? Did you choose not to or did they disown you?” 

Morgan coughed. “A little bit of both,” she said sipping the tea again. “I mean, I know that name would give me so much privilege-” She coughed again, “but I don’t wanna be tied to that name, you know? Delancey to me means horrible things. To me, it means violence and hatred and exploitation and I just don’t want that tied to me.” 

Sarah nodded. “I hope Princess Katherine doesn’t go through with that marriage. I don’t see things getting better for us and I’m so scared. What if Les starves? What if…?”

“Hey,” Morgan said, taking Sarah’s face in her hands. “No matter what happens we’re gonna get through it. All of us. As the family we were meant to be, yeah?  
”   
“Yeah.”  
\-------  
David left as soon as Sarah’s attention was on Morgan. He slipped out of the house, a finger pressed to his lips.

\-----------------------------------  
“Pose, darling,” Oscar commanded. Katherine tried, but standing was so difficult right now. 

“I don’t know,” she said, glancing up at Jack who was focused on the easel. 

“Pose.” 

Katherine tried, but her world was spinning. Her head was throbbing. Jack looked up and saw her practically swaying, a spaced-out look on her face. He moved from behind the easel. 

“Hey! No one told you to stop painting!” 

Jack held up his hands. “Hey, hey. She don’t look too well. I can come back when she’s feeling better,” he offered. 

“No, do it now.” 

“I don’t know,” Jack said watching her. 

“I swear to God, Kelly if you weren’t in charge of painting my portrait I’d-” 

“Oscar, stop,” Katherine said before she began to fall. Oscar jumped back, and Jack ran over to catch her before she hit the ground. 

“Go get someone,” Jack said surprised Oscar had listened to him. He took the back of his hand and pressed it against her forehead. She was radiating heat from all her body. A lot of people were getting sick, and she’d probably caught it. Jack sighed, carefully placing her head in his lap. Over the past three months, life had gotten hard for her. Oscar was downright awful. Her father was somehow even worse. All day, she was surrounded by people who told her that nothing would ever change. That she should just give in and be complicit in all that’s happening. But she wasn't, she stayed herself. She continued to have hope for her country and her people even in the darkest of times. Jack truly admired her for that.

Her eyes fluttered open. “Wha-?” 

“Shh,” Jack said stroking her hair. She stood up and Jack stood with her, keeping her steady. 

“I gotta...Oscar’s gonna…” 

“You’re sick, Kath. You need to rest,” Jack said as she tried to walk. He grabbed her hips to steady her, but quickly removed them and placed them on her shoulders. They tensed. Jack led her over to a chair where she collapsed. Jack sat down in front of her on the floor. 

“What’s going on?” She asked

“You’re sick. Lotta people out there have somethin’ like this.”

“Ugh,” she said. “Probably from the ball my father threw last week.” 

“Does...does he not know what’s goin’ on out there?”

“The riots? I don’t know much about it. He probably does, but he’s just ignoring it as he does.” 

“Yeah,” Jack said. “It’s bad. Most of my brothers have lost their jobs, people are fighting in the streets. It’s ugly.” 

“God,” she said, rubbing her head with her hand. “I wish I could do something about it. How did this happen?” 

“Greed,” 

“Makes sense.” The two were silent for a moment. Katherine moved off the chair and placed her head back into Jack’s lap. “I missed talking to you,” she said. Jack opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Pulitzer barging in with Oscar and a few guards. 

“Off!” He cried. “Off my daughter right now!” 

“I don’t wanna leave her on the ground-” Oscar yanked Katherine to her feet as Jack huffed and held his hands up. The guards came over and handcuffed Jack. “Okay, what’s this all about?” 

“Oscar said he has reason to believe that you drugged Katherine and sent him out of the room to hurt her, like the animal you are,” he said inches from Jack’s face. 

“That’s fucking ridiculous,” Katherine said, attempting to steady herself. 

“Katherine,” Oscar hissed. “You will not use that language!” 

“And you will not accuse my friend of something he obviously didn’t do! Now hurry up and let him go home so I can rest.” She stumbled and gripped onto the chair next to her.

The King’s nostrils flared. “Fine,” he said, giving the guards the order. 

Jack stared in awe. She was compelling, for sure. He rubbed his wrists as the cuffs were removed from his wrists. He turned to his guard on his right. “Conlon,” he said, acknowledging the man he shared a cell with. 

“Kelly,” Spot responded.

“You got lucky, boy,” the King said. “One more incident from you and you’re going back to the Warden. Understand.”

Jack shuddered. “Yes, sir- your majesty.”

“Good. General Conlon, escort Kelly out.” 

“Yes your Majesty,” Spot said, his face stony. 

Jack watched as the royal family exited the room. Katherine glanced over her shoulder and offered him a small smile, but was promptly whisked away by Oscar. Their footsteps echoed down the hall until they couldn’t be heard anymore.

“The fuck were ya thinkin’, Kelly?” Spot asked, giving Jack a shove. 

“What?”   
“Touchin’ the Princess in front of Oscar like that?”

Jack threw his hands up. “What was I supposed to do? Let her hit the floor?”

“No, just,” Spot sighed. “I just want you to be careful. Your kindness got you in trouble with the Warden a lot.” 

“Yeah, I remember,” Jack said, rolling his shoulder.

“How did an ugly mug like you get the Princess to fall in love with you,” Spot asked with a shove. 

“Love? Nah no way. We’re just friends, Conlon.” 

“Yeah, okay. Sure,” Spot said rolling his eyes. “By the way, tell Racer I say hey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and a comment!


	15. Destroy the Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine finds some things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want this whole covid thing to end how are y'all

Katherine rummaged through Lucy’s drawers, desperate for something from her. Her diary. That’s what she needed to find. Everything was falling apart. Jack almost got arrested last week, the country was bursting at the seams. People were starving, jobless, homeless. And there was nothing she could do to stop it. 

The night before, Katherine had gotten into an argument with her father, telling him he needed to help these people. Katherine had been ill, and at the worst of it, she felt like she might die. But she had the best healthcare. The people, her people had nothing. She could use a little hope. 

“Aha!” She said upon finding the Diary. She held it close to her chest as she made it down the hall to her room. She curled up on her bed and cracked open its pages. 

“To Katherine,” It said, “I know you’re reading this.” 

Katherine snorted. Lucy knew her so well. 

“March 15,  
Dad is so cruel. I don’t know why he thinks he can control me.  
I can’t wait to be Queen. I can finally help people for once,  
Instead of sitting there, aware, unable to help at all.” 

“March 23,   
It’s the anniversary of Mom’s death. I miss her so much.   
I wish it never had to be like this, but if I say anything,  
I could be in danger.” 

Katherine’s brow furrowed. What did she mean? 

“March 27,  
It is with a heavy heart that I write this. My suspicions were right.   
Father------------------” 

The words after that were scratched out. Katherine tried her best to make out what they said but to no avail. 

“Katherine,” came her father’s voice from outside her door. She shoved Lucy’s diary under her pillows. 

“Come in,” she answered. Her father strode in his hands behind his back. Carefully, he perched on the edge of her bed. 

“Now that you’re in your right mind,” he said. “Answer me honestly. Did that boy try to hurt you?”

“No! I don’t know how many times I have to say this.” 

Pulitzer's face twisted into anger, but he composed himself. “Very well. However, the wedding has been moved up. Instead of next year, it is to take place in August.”

Katherine’s jaw dropped. “August? That’s three months from now!” 

“Precisely. With the people amiss, we need a distraction.’ 

“Or, we could help them,” Katherine said exasperated. “Just a thought.” 

He smiled and shook his head. “You have no clue how it works-” 

“I do.” 

“Good practice,” Pulitzer said his face twisted in anger. “Get ready to say that in three months.” He slammed the door on his way out making Katherine Jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, Please leave a comment!


	16. If You're in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf has this year been fr

“August?” Jack said. That was soon. 

“Yeah,” Katherine sighed leaning on the railing. “I just don’t understand why I can’t choose who I want to marry.” 

“If you had the choice, who would you choose?” Spot’s words had stayed with Jack over the past few weeks. Love. That was something. 

The two looked at each other for a long moment, locking eyes before Katherine spoke. “Someone I can’t have,” she said sadly. She turned to the moon.

“I found my sister's diary,” she said, changing the subject. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It’s nice to have a piece of her again. But it’s strange. She keeps talking about the danger she was in and I don’t understand what she meant. I think she thought father was responsible for my mother’s death.” 

“Do you believe it?”

Katherine was silent for a moment. “I don’t want to believe it,” she finally said. 

“I keep thinking about what your father said, the part where I’ll go back to jail...he can’t do that, can he?” 

“I don’t know. I told him countless times you’ve done nothing wrong.” 

“I don’t think that’ll be enough.”   
\----------------------  
Katherine stood in her wedding dress. She hated it. Jack walked in followed by Pulitzer. Jack’s eyes widened the second he saw her. She was stunning. 

“Katherine you look lovely,” Pulitzer said. “A wonderful bride-to-be.” Katherine shifted uncomfortably. “Oscar’s bride-to-be, isn’t that right Kelly?” 

“Yes, your majesty,” Jack said, peeling his eyes off of Katherine and onto the King.

“That being said, because this is a wedding dress portrait Oscar can’t be here. So, I have a guard stationed outside and he can hear every word you’re saying, isn’t that right General Conlon?” 

“Yes, your majesty,” came Spot’s voice. 

The King smiled. “Good. Remember, boy. One more screw up and it's back to jail for you.”

“Yes, your majesty I understand.” 

“Very well. I’ll take my leave, I have important business to attend to.” With that, he left. They listened as his footsteps echoed down the hallway. 

“He’s gone,” Spot said. 

“Thanks, Spotty,” He turned to Katherine. “Wow, um you look…” 

“Oh, this? Um, thank you. Shall we get started?” 

“Mmhm,” 

Katherine stood and Jack began his outline. Katherine’s heart was racing. As Jack sketched he would meet her eyes, and let them wander taking in her face. He kept thinking about what Spot said. Love. Was she falling in love with him? Sometimes he liked to think so, when he would look at her he thought he could see something in her eyes. It was probably wishful thinking. 

Katherine let her eyes move over his body. Everything was perfect. Everything. She watched how carefully he handled his paintings and how kindly he treated everyone. She wished...but she knew it couldn’t be so. Her eyes began to water. 

“Kath?” Jack asked when he looked up again. She sniffled. Jack put his brushes down and wiped his hands on his towel before walking over to Katherine. He took her face in his hands but quickly went to move them, letting them dangle at his side. Katherine reached for his hands and held them gingerly in hers, gently rubbing her thumbs over his knuckles. 

“What’s wrong?” Jack whispered. 

Katherine tore her eyes away from his lips and looked up at him. She wanted to tell him. But she couldn’t. “I-I don’t want to marry Oscar,” she said instead.

“I know,” Jack responded. 

“But there’s nothing I can do.” 

“I know,” 

“And I want someone-something different.” Jack had no response to that. He simply wiped away a tear that had begun to roll down her cheek. Their faces were inches apart. Katherine bit her lip as she leaned forward. Spot cleared his throat from the hallway and the two instantly separated.

“I’m thinking of a Rococo style for your painting. I can paint the background into a garden if that’s what you’d prefer,” Jack said as Pulitzer rounded the corner.

“Yes-” Katherine began to say. 

“Gardens? Rococo? Absolutely not,” Pulitzer said cutting his daughter off. “Katherine will have a simple, clean, professional portrait, do you understand boy?” 

Jack's breath caught in his throat. “Yes, sir- majesty.” 

Pulitzer smiled. “Very well. Katherine, go and change, Oscar wants to see you.” He turned to Jack as soon as Katherine left the room. “And you, boy, I’ve got my eye on you.” 

“Your majesty-” Jack started. 

“You don’t want to go back to the Warden, do you?” Pulitzer asked. 

Jack's heart began to race. “No sir, not the Warden sir.” 

“Very good. You’re dismissed. General Conlon, escort him out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	17. Collecting Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carly Rae Jepsen and Owl City lied. It's not always a good time

“Fancy seeing you here, Warden,” Pulitzer said. “Please do have a seat.” 

“Ah of course.”

“I suppose you’ve got a full house with all the riots going on,” Pulitzer said while pouring Snyder a glass of whiskey. 

“I sure do,” He responded with a grin. “Speaking of which, I know you wanted to talk to me about the boy-” 

“Kelly,” Pulitzer said, his name leaving a bad taste in his mouth. 

“Yes, how could you let a criminal near your daughter like that?” 

Pulitzer sighed as he lit a cigar. “She begged me to give him a chance and I caved too easily.

“Women have that effect,” Snyder said sipping the whiskey. “So, what did you need?” 

“Ah, did the Kelly boy have any history of violent altercations? Assault perhaps.” Pulitzer passed the cigar to Snyder who took a puff. 

“Hmm,” he said, blowing out smoke. “No, I don’t believe so. See, Kelly isn’t a violent boy unprovoked.” 

Pulitzer clicked his tongue as he took the cigar from Snyder and took a long draw. “What provoked him, would you say?” 

“Simply hold someone he values over his head and he’ll eventually be driven to violence.” 

“I see, I see.” 

“Why do you need to know all this,” Snyder asked after downing the last of the whiskey. 

“See, I have reason to believe Katherine is falling for him, and he’s falling for Katherine and we can’t have that. I need a reason to arrest him, get him out of our lives. See, Katherine is much more strong-willed than Lucy, she won’t lie down and accept her fate. If I simply arrest him with no cause, she’ll riot and boy, is she a force.” 

“So having Oscar around isn’t keeping her under control?” 

“In some instances, yes. But when it comes to that boy…” He trailed off and chugged his whiskey as clouds of smoke filled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment!


	18. A Flood That Wrecked Our Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bastille has been getting me through this tbh

“We have nowhere to go,” David said despondently. Every attempt to find a job was declined thanks to his bum leg. Morgan and Sarah couldn’t get their jobs back and they couldn’t make rent. So they had to leave. The house that their parents had worked so hard for, gone in an instant. 

“I don’t wanna sleep on the street again,” Les said. Sarah held him close.

“It’s gonna rain tonight,” Morgan said looking up. 

The family of four was truly lost with nowhere to go. So they did the only thing they could do. They walked away from their old life, for dwelling on it wouldn’t make it come back. They searched and searched for a place to sleep to no avail. The rain came down in torrents, soaking through their clothes. Everywhere they tried to go, police were on the prowl, stopping anyone from having a night's rest. 

“Sarah, my leg. It hurts. So bad,” David said in between breaths. He collapsed in the middle of the road. 

Not too far from them, a boy stood and watched it all happen. As soon as David hit the ground, he ran over to help. 

“Hey, hey are you okay?” 

“My brother's leg,” Sarah answered. 

“I’ve got experience with a bum leg that's for sure.” Sarah looked up and saw that the boy was on a crutch. 

“Did you go to war too?” Les asked. 

The boy furrowed his brow. “War? N-no. I got sick when I was really little. My leg ain’t been the same sense. Here, let me take you back to my home, we can give you a place to stay for the night.” 

“No,” David said. 

“What?” Sarah asked. 

“He could be the enemy,” he clarified, his eyes trained on the boy. 

Sarah let out a small sigh. “This isn’t war, David. We’re all in the same boat. It’s safe, yeah?” The question was directed at the boy on the crutch who quickly nodded in response.

“We got a lot of people who live to protect each other. Especially our oldest brother, Jack. He will make sure you’re safe. I promise.” 

Sarah looked at David who merely nodded his head. The girls helped him up, and they slowly followed the kid through the streets. 

“Folks call me Crutchie, by the way,” he said. 

The walk was short and soon they were faced with a small cottage. “We don’t got a lot of space,” Crutchie said before opening the door. 

It was loud. Boys and girls ran all over the place, laughing and play fighting. David wanted to tell them to be quiet before the sergeant comes and punishes them all, but he wasn't in war and he had to remember that. 

“Aye, Crutchie! Who’d ya bring?” David looked over and saw a boy with dark hair and green eyes come up to them with a beaming smile. 

“I-i didn’t ask their names,” Crutchie confessed. 

“Ya idiot,” the green-eyed boy said, ruffling Crutchies hair. 

“I’m Sarah,” Sarah offered. “And these are my brothers David and Les and my…” Sarah trailed off. Turns out she didn’t know if she was truly safe here. “...friend, Morgan.” 

The boy gave a knowing smile. “The names Jack Kelly and- holy fuck is Davey okay?” 

“It’s David,” David corrected. He was ignored. 

“His leg is busted up pretty bad from war, and it's only getting worse.”

Jack shook his head. “War. Ain’t that somethin’. Well, Davey, c’ mere let me help.” David reluctantly followed Jack and sat carefully on a stool. He waited while Jack went to get supplies. 

“So, Davey how’d ya end up at war?” 

“It just happened,” he said, wincing. 

“Hm,” Jack said as he wrapped a cloth around David's leg. “That'll keep the leg steady, keep you from puttin’ so much pressure on it.” 

“I know,”

Jack snorted. “Right. Uh, we should probably get you a crutch or somethin’ at least while your leg heals. It’s not completely bummed.” 

“Ok,” David said curtly. 

“You don’t talk much. ‘S okay. I understand.” Jack stood up. “Well, there’s a cot you and your family can sleep on, and uh I’ll get some towels so you can dry off. From the rain, yeah?” He started to walk away. “Oh!” He said making David jump. “There’s some food in our kitchen if you’re hungry. Help yourself.”   
\---------------------------------  
Sarah wanted more than anything to cling to Morgan. The storm raged outside, and she was never a fan of thunderstorms. It did help to hear the soft snoring of both her brothers though. But she wasn’t sure if they would kick her out or worse if she dared to show affection to Morgan. 

Jack sighed as he sketched by candlelight. This family was unusual, that was for sure. And one of the girls looked unsettlingly familiar. 

“Hey, Jackie why ain’t you asleep yet?” Jack turned in his chair to see Race, wet from the rain as he huddled under a towel. 

“Workin’,” he answered. “Why ain’t you?” 

“Thinkin’,” 

Jack hummed in response as thunder shook the house and lightning illuminated every corner of the room. 

“How’s Spot?” Race asked, biting his lip nervously. 

Jack chuckled. “He’s doin’ fine. He’s lookin’ out for me for some reason.” 

Race smiled. “Good. That's good,”

“Someone’s in love,” Jack teased with a laugh that turned into a gasp of pain. 

“No, I ain’t.”

Jack held his arm where his brother punched him. “Yeah, and I’m not a felon. Let me be honest, I’m pretty sure he’s in love with you too.” 

“Really?” Race asked, his face lighting up. 

“Aha!” Jack whispered as Race pouted. The two sat in silence and listened to the rain pummel the roof. 

“What about Katherine?” Race asked. 

“What about Katherine?” Jack responded. 

“Do you love her?” 

Jack thought for a moment. He cared for her, sure. But love? He still wasn’t sure. 

“I mean you do talk about her every single day-”

“No, I don’t!”   
“Yea you do. ‘Oh, Katherine is so lovely! She’s so pretty! Oh I wish she would marry me!’” 

“You dumbass I ain’t never say that,” Jack said pushing his brother.” 

“But you think it,” Race teased.

Jack scoffed but said nothing. “Go to sleep, Racer. You start your new job tomorrow.” 

“Fine,” Race said, rolling his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment!


	19. You Caused It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW! Alluding to assault
> 
> :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i get that tron can i get that remmy can i get that coke can i get that Henny?

The table was silent as Katherine sipped her tea. She hadn’t wanted to eat dinner with them, but she had no say in the matter. 

Her father cleared her throat. “So, Katherine, what do you think about the Kelly boy?” 

She furrowed her brow. This again? “He’s a wonderful artist and a kind man,” she answered, keeping it short. Oscar huffed. Dinner finished in silence. 

“What do you say we go for a stroll?” Oscar said. 

“Very well,” Katherine said, too tired to argue. 

She reluctantly looped her arm in his and they began to walk. 

“I’m sure you know by now how I feel about Kelly,” Oscar said after they had finished their stroll in silence and made their way back inside.

“I do,” Katherine responded, rolling her eyes. 

Oscar ignored that. “Hm,” he pulled his arm from hers to face her. “Then why don’t you feel the same way?” 

“I don’t understand, I can’t have a friend because you don’t like them? Last I checked, you’re my fiance, not my puppet master.” 

He laughed, his eyes shining darkly. “Your fiance. Yes of course.” He walked towards Katherine who took a step back. “I am your fiance, and I am meant to be King. And you will respect me, understand?” Her back was against the wall. 

“Why are you so obsessed with Jack-” 

He slammed his fists against the wall beside her head, silencing her. “You think I’m fucking stupid? You think I can’t tell?” 

“Tell what?” She demanded. 

“You think I don’t see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you? You think nobody notices?” 

“What the fuck are you talking about?!”

“You are my fiance, Katherine. Mine. Understand?” 

Katherine scoffed. “I don’t belong to anyone,” 

“Don’t belong,” He laughed. “Don’t belong?” He raised his hand and struck Katherine in the face. 

“What the fuck?” She asked, cradling her cheek. 

“C’ mere,” he said, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her through the halls. They went up the stairs and turned right. Katherine’s stomach dropped. 

“Oscar, stop,” she said, wrenching herself from his grasp. “We’re not even married yet, this is so improper.” 

“But it’s not when you’re whoring out for Kelly?” 

“Stop,” she pleaded as he dragged her into his quarters and shut the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	20. A Lifeless Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not feeling fly like a G6

“Katherine,” came a soft voice. Her eyes fluttered open and darted around her room. How’d she get here? Last she remembered she went on a stroll with Oscar and then…

“Katherine?” The voice belonged to Smalls. 

“Yeah,” she said, her voice raspy. 

Smalls furrowed her brows. “You overslept. Your father wants you at lunch, seeing as you missed breakfast.” 

“Okay,” she said sitting up. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and went to stand up but fell back onto the bed as she winced in pain.

“Katherine?” Smalls said worriedly. “What’s the matter? What’s going on?” 

“I...how did I get here?” 

“You’ve been here all night? Are you not feeling well?” She pressed the back of her hand onto her friend's forehead. 

Katherine nodded. Oscar must’ve brought her here, but she couldn’t remember. She couldn’t remember anything past him rambling about Jack. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just…” she trailed off as she stood, fighting the pain. She took a painful step towards the bathroom, her feet shuffling on the ground. Her knuckles went white as her nails bit into her palms. She began to sweat as she took the third step. 

“Katherine, you’re not well. Lie down. I’ll tell your father-” 

“No!” She protested. “No, I’m fine! I’m not weak. I...he didn’t...he doesn’t…” 

“What?” 

“I’m fine,” she insisted, as she climbed into the bath, eager to wash everything away.   
\--------------------------------  
She arrived at lunch, sweating and in pain, but she was there. Oscar raised his brows in surprise when she sat down to eat. 

“Katherine are you alright?” Her father asked. “You look a bit pale.” 

“Are you not feeling well?” Oscar asked with a smile that made anger bubble up inside of her. “I can take you to your quarters-” 

“No. I’m fine,” she said through gritted teeth, trying not to cry. Oscar scowled, and Katherine matched his glare. Her father's eyes darted between the two, but he said nothing.   
\---------  
“Another ball? Are you insane?” 

“Oscar requested. Since it's six weeks until the wedding, I figured a little celebration wouldn’t hurt.”

Katherine sighed. “Father. Our people are still hurting. Do you even care?” 

“Of course I do Katherine. I’m handling it. Don’t worry.”

“Handling it by throwing innocent people in jail?” 

“Quiet.” 

Katherine flinched. “No.” She said firmly. 

“You have your mother's mouth, that’s for certain,” he said as he grabbed her arm. Katherine ripped her arm out of his grasp, stunning her father. 

“Why do you hate her?” She asked, forcing back tears. “Why do you hate her so much?”

He clenched his jaw. “Out,” he commanded. 

“Father-”

“Out!” Katherine didn’t move. Pulitzer dragged her out into the hallway and slammed the door in her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	21. Soon Forget

Jack walked arm in arm with Medda as they entered the ball. His eyes scanned the room for Katherine. He hadn’t seen her in a month since he moved on to painting Oscar’s portrait. She hadn’t come down to the bridge either. He knew she must be exhausted with all the preparations, but he couldn’t deny his heartbreak.

Medda left him with a glass of wine in his hand and a pat on the back. He sat in the corner sipping the wine as he watched the twirling gowns and shining shoes float across the floor.  
\------------  
“Isn’t this lovely,” Oscar asked, wrapping his arm around Katherine. She tensed immediately. 

“Mhm,” she responded curtly, her eyes searching the room for Jack. Oscar moved his hand to rest on her back. She remembered his hands on her back. “Please stop,” she said quietly. Oscar didn’t stop. He only half-smiled, glad to know he still had a hold on her.

She stood quickly, only to have Oscar follow. “Where are you going,” he asked his hands wrapped around her wrists. She remembered his hands around her wrists. She ripped them away and ran out into the ballroom as fast as she could. 

“Women,” Oscar said to Pulizer as he sat back down. Pulitzer snorted. 

Katherine darted around the fine ladies and the upstanding gentlemen. That’s all anyone would see. They’d see a fine lady and an upstanding gentleman, though he was far from upstanding and far from gentle. No one would ever know what he did, and to make matters worse, he would keep doing it. And he would be King. Katherine wanted to throw up. It wasn’t on her mind all the time, but it would creep up on her when she wouldn’t expect it. Taking a stroll reminded her of that night so she shut herself in her room. But that reminded her of that morning so she took to roaming the halls. But that reminded her of that night and there was nowhere she could go. This person had come into her home and destroyed it, and she hated him for it. 

“Kath!” She turned to see Jack coming towards her. He opened his arms for an embrace but she stepped back. Jack ran his hands through his hair. 

“How’ve you been?” He asked. 

She shrugged. Everything felt so far away. 

“You okay?” He asked, his voice tender. That’s when the floodgates opened. Everything she had stowed away inside rushed forward in an instant. Jack looked on with a mix of shock and concern. He looked around at the people nearby who gave him dirty looks. He merely shook his head. “Kath?” He tried again. She gently took his hand and they slipped out of the ballroom and went to the gardens. She remembered how the air felt on her face that night. The sweet smell of the flowers was sickening at this point. But this was the only place they could be together. 

She carefully perched on the bench, not allowing herself to relax. She wouldn’t look at Jack. She heaved a sigh. “It’s too much,” 

“I know,” he said. That set her off. 

“No. No, you don’t know. You don’t know what it’s like to be cornered and completely powerless to stop it. You don’t know what it’s like to feel afraid in your own home, every corner and every wall and every door and every window reminds you of it and you feel like you’re suffocating but there’s nowhere you can go because it's all in your head!” 

Jack let her speak, though he was confused. 

“You don’t know what it's like to have no power over yourself and your life. You don’t know how it feels to watch the person who destroyed everything inherit what’s yours. Rightfully yours. You don’t know how it feels to know that no matter what you say, no one’s going to believe you. No one. Because you were engaged.” 

“Kath,” Jack said softly, understanding. 

“No one will care what you said or what you did or how you tried to make it stop. No one will care. Because his mistakes are made to rest on your shoulders until they weigh you down and become your own. No matter what. No one will care. Because we’re engaged. And it's expected of me. But if something illegitimate were to come out of this, I would be to blame. But not him. Not the one who-” she couldn’t finish her sentence. 

Jack sat, dumbfounded, and filled with rage as his friend paced back and forth in front of him, her face crumpled into tears. 

“Till the day I die,” Katherine continued. “I’m going to remember this. And he’s probably already forgotten about it.” She gave a humorless laugh. 

“Kath,” Jack offered. She turned to face him. “I...he...I believe you.” 

She gave a small smile and perched next to him on the bench, relaxing just a little bit. “There has to be a way,” she said after a moment. “There has to be a way to expose him. But there’s so little time before the wedding I…” 

She leaned into Jacks's shoulder, unable to stop her tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	22. Its a Waste of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Morgan have a conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had my AP bio exam today,,,,,,OoOOO yOoUu mAy sAy thAt i'M a DreAmeEAAEARrr

She’d wanted to leave after the first night, but the rain from the day before had flooded the streets. She’d wanted to leave after that, but David fell ill, so they had to stay a while longer. She wanted to leave after he was well, but Morgan convinced her to wait until they had all found work. When Morgan found a job, she convinced Sarah to stay for Les’s sake. A month later, they were still here. 

“Why do you want to leave so bad,” Morgan asked early one morning as she was getting ready for work. 

“I feel like we’ve overstayed.” 

“They would’ve kicked us out had we overstayed.”

“Maybe,” Sarah said with a shrug, handing Morgan coffee. Sarah stepped into the other room to pour coffee for everyone headed to work. They all mumbled sleepy thank you’s as she stepped back into the kitchen.

“Sarah, honey this is the best we’re gonna get.” 

Sarah grunted as she cracked some eggs into a pan. “It’s different for you, Morgan,” she said, slicing a loaf of bread. “Your family is free. You’ll always have a place to go regardless.” 

Morgan set her coffee down. “Oh honey, no. I can’t go back there. They’ll-” she took a deep breath. “My brothers and my dad...they’re horrible people. They do horrible things. Worse than you could possibly imagine. I escaped, and I don’t intend on going back.” 

Sarah sighed and murmured an apology to Morgan who responded by pulling her lover into an embrace. Sarah jumped back once Jack walked into the room. 

“Mornin’ lovebirds,” he teased, his eyes shining. Sarah gave a ghost of a smile and gestured to the eggs and bread. “Oh! Thank you, you ain’t have to do that. But I ‘preciate it.”

“It was nothing,” She said. “Excuse me,” she dashed out of the tiny kitchen. 

“Is she alright?” Jack asked. 

“She will be,” Morgan answered, sipping her coffee. 

Jack poured himself a cup. “Ah. Um, I ain’t mean to eavesdrop or nothin’ but I heard ya talkin’ about brothers? Um, who are they, if you don’t mind?” 

Morgan snorted softly. “Their names are Morris and Oscar.”

Jack choked on his coffee. “As in Delancey?” 

“As in future King,” she said rolling her eyes. “I don’t associate with the Delancey name.” 

“Understandable,” he said, shuddering. 

“So, you work with the Princess. Has she become as cold as her father?” 

“Oh, not at all. She’s got the warmest soul.” 

“Oh? Tell me more.” 

“She truly cares for her people, and she’s doing everything she can to sway her father into postponing the wedding, and taking care of the citizens. But the King…” He trailed off. “And despite being let down over and over again, she keeps going. She truly is one of the strongest people I know, and it's unfortunate that her leadership will be overshadowed by Oscar.”

“What?” 

“Yeah,” Jack said, shaking his head. “Oscar is set to inherit everything. Everything that’s rightfully hers.” Morgan's jaw dropped. 

Jack took a slice of bread and bit into it. “She won’t let that stop her, though. You know, she believes in herself, and so do I,” he smiled.

Morgan chuckled. “It should be you.” 

“Huh?” 

“You should be King, not him,” 

“Woah, Woah, Woah! You do know being King involves marrying the Princess, right?” 

“Yeah, that's the point,” Morgan laughed. “You’re smitten with her. Anyone can tell. So, be careful around Oscar please?”

“Yeah…” he said. Morgan smiled and began to walk away. “Hey, wait.” She turned to face him. “I don’t wanna pry, but you said your family did awful things. I know they violent, I’ve had my fair share, but…” 

Morgan shook her head. “Unspeakable things,” 

“I see. I’m sorry.” 

Morgan gave him a smile and squeezed Jack’s shoulder on the way out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	23. Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope everyone is well! The entries are from Lucy's diary btw

May 16  
Sometimes I feel like I’m drowning. Like I can’t break the surface enough to properly breathe. It’s so hard. I don’t know how I’m gonna get through this. Katherine will be next in line to lead when I’m gone, but that’s going to put her in danger as well. Father is ruthless. I truly hope that there’s a way for us to be free. 

May 19  
I feel worse every day. I can feel my body shutting down, but there’s no way I’m gonna succumb to this. I’m gonna fight off this poison and I’m gonna live to be queen. I’m not leaving Katherine behind. 

May 31  
I feel alright. I think the worst of it has passed. I truly have no idea how I managed to live but I won’t question it. That leaves a few months to live through until I’m the queen. I pray I make it.

June 7  
I feel completely normal again. Father doesn’t seem to be too happy about it, which further proves my suspicions. I don’t understand why he felt the need to do that. Is he that desperate for control? 

June 15  
I have reason to believe that this Kingdom doesn’t belong to father. My time in the palace library is proving to be useful.

\-----------------  
Five weeks. Five weeks until the big day. Katherine glared at her reflection. Her undereye circles were worse than usual thanks to sleepless nights. Remembering. She would get a whiff of his cologne during the day and it would send her into a spiral. 

She sighed and reached for her makeup, thinking about what her sister had written. So all the time, when she was sick she had been fighting off...poison? From her father? The kingdom didn’t belong to him either? She finished her makeup and picked up the diary as her door flew open. 

She looked up, every muscle in her body tense. 

“Hello,” Oscar said an innocent smile on her face. 

“Out,” she said, attempting to close the door on him. 

He pushed it back with ease. “That’s not nice, hm?” He cupped her face in his hands, the cold metal of his rings a harsh reminder. 

“Well,” Oscar continued letting himself in. “I figured that we had some time before tonight's event, we could…” His hand brushed her shoulder. 

“No. Please leave.” 

“Aw, c’mon. Don’t be like that,” his hands were everywhere. Knee jerk reaction. Literally. Katherine jerked her knee and ran from her room as Oscar doubled over in pain. 

She sprinted down the hallway towards Lucy’s room. Jack stood there, looking at paintings on the wall. He opened his mouth to greet her but was quickly silenced when Katherine put a finger to her lips and grabbed his hand. She shut them in Lucy’s room, her finger on his lips. They could feel each other's heartbeat as Oscar stumbled by. They waited until they heard nothing. Adrenaline gone, Katherine was suddenly aware of how close they were. She quickly pulled back and ran her fingers through her hair. 

“You okay?” Jack asked tentatively. 

“Yeah, it’s just…” she shook her head and changed the subject. “So I remember you saying something about some new kids who moved in with you? What are they like?” 

“Ah,” Jack said, his face still lined with worry. “Well three of them are siblings and the other is one of the siblings' girlfriends. Um, they moved in about a month ago, my brother Crutchie found ‘em lost in the rain.” 

“Crutchie?” Katherine asked. 

“Yeah, well his real name’s Charlie but everyone calls ‘im Crutchie because he uses a crutch.” He moved to sit in the patch of sunlight on the floor with Katherine. “So, he found ‘em in the rain and brought ‘em back. One of the brothers had a hurt leg from war, the other was around ten and he was missing an arm from war. The sister-” 

“What are their names?” Katherine asked, her brow furrowed. 

“Sarah, David, and Les,” Jack answered. 

“I know them!” Katherine exclaimed. “Well, I met them. Back when their brother Les was missing. Not a day went by that I didn’t wonder what happened to them. I’m glad they’re okay.” They were silent for a moment. “So who’s the girlfriend?” 

Jack winced. “Um, yeah about that. You see, when I met her I thought she looked familiar. It was only a few days ago I learned…”

“Learned…?” 

“She’s-” He was cut off by a rapping at the door. Her heart jolted as she ushered Jack into her sister's closet. 

“Who is it?” She asked. 

“Hey there. ‘S me.” Katherine sighed a sigh of relief when she heard Spot's voice. 

“Spot,” she said, opening the door. “Is Oscar around?” 

“No, he’s in the ballroom already. He told me to come and get you.” Katherine glanced over at the clock on the wall. Fifteen past six. The event had already started. 

“Shit,” she said. “Um, I think Jack should go down first.” 

“Huh?” 

Jack cautiously poked his head out of the closet door. Spot raised his eyebrows and Katherine went red. “Shaddup,” Jack said, giving Spot a light shove as he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment!


	24. One Will Die Before He Gets There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important diary entry from Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading

July 15  
I found something interesting. It appears as though father isn’t the one who was of royal blood. All my life, I thought father had grown up in the palace, but it was mother. I found it in a book written by our great-great-grandfather. Our grandfathers only had daughters for the past six generations. As men, they couldn’t stand it so they changed the narrative. Made it seem as though they were the ones set to inherit everything all along. I mean, there’s different last names in the past six generations. Our true surname should be Plumber.   
Father’s initial plan didn’t work, so I wonder if that's what he’ll do next. But it’s different this time. There’s two of us when in the past it's only been one. He can’t erase everything if we’re both around which is why I believe I am in danger. To Katherine (I know you’re reading this you goof) be aware. Father will try and bring a man for you to marry. The story will be re-written. He will inherit everything and until sons are had, this will continue. You mustn’t let this continue. No matter what. It has to end here. Katherine, this Kingdom is rightfully yours. Do not let any man steal it from you.   
Last, of all, don’t count out our people. They are becoming more and more aware of the happenings inside the palace thanks to the growth of technology. Count on them and support them and they will do the same to you.   
I love you.   
-Your best friend, Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment!


	25. Futures

“Father,” Katherine said, knocking on Pulitzer's office door. 

“Enter,” he said. 

Katherine walked into the office only to see another man whom she had never seen before. 

“Ah, Katherine, this is the Warden. Warden Snyder.” She cocked her head. She’d definitely heard that name before. 

Her father glared at her and she gave a sloppy curtsy. “Pleased to meet you, Warden. I don’t suppose you can step out for a moment so I can speak with my father?” The Warden turned to Pulitzer for an answer. 

“No, dear. It’s alright. Have a seat.” She reluctantly sat. “What is it you have to say?” 

She opened her mouth to speak as her eyes darted around the room. They landed on her father’s desk where she saw a stack of papers with Jack’s photo on them. Suddenly it clicked. 

“Well?” Her father asked. 

“I want him to leave,” she answered. 

“Why, dear?” Pulitzer asked, losing his patience. 

“It’s important.” 

“So is he.” 

“Not to me.” She folded her arms across her chest. 

Pulitzer put his head in his hands. “Excuse me, Warden,” he finally said. “If you wouldn’t mind stepping out for a moment, my daughter is being extremely difficult.” 

“As you wish,” he said with a hint of humor in his voice. “I’ll be in the grandeur room,” Pulitzer nodded in response.

The Warden shut the door behind him and made his way through the palace. His eyes landed on several of the guards and servants whom he recognized from the time they spent in prison. He held his head high as they dropped their eyes to the floor. 

He came upon the grandeur room and his eyes fell upon a boy who whistled while he looked out the window, his hands in his pockets. Ah yes, that tune. He knew that tune all too well. 

“Kelly,” the Warden said. Jack froze. 

His heart began to race. No. It couldn’t be. Was he here to arrest him? But he did nothing wrong. Nothing wrong. He carefully turned around and met the man's eyes. “Good afternoon, sir,” he said, shaking. Snyder smiled and moved to stand right next to him. Every cell in his body screamed for him to get away but he stayed put. 

“Wonderful day out,” Snyder said. 

“Yes sir,” Jack responded. 

“What’s a gutter rat like you doing in the Palace?” 

“Working, sir. I paint for the King.” 

Snyder hummed in response. “And the Princess?” 

Jack cleared his throat. “Yes sir, I paint her portraits.” 

“And her fiance?” 

“Yes, sir I paint his too.” Memories flooded Jack's mind. No. No, he wasn’t going to let this man hold any more control over him. He pushed the memories back. 

“Hmm. Isn’t the princess just beautiful?” 

“Yes sir, Oscar is very lucky sir.” 

Snyder laughed. Jack shuddered. “I would say she’s lucky to have Oscar. It’s not every day a woman is blessed with a fine, strong gentleman like him.” Jack had no response.   
“Well son,” Snyder said, slapping Jack’s back. He hissed, resisting the urge to count or pull away. “Glad to see you making something of yourself.” It was silent for a moment. “You waitin’ for someone?” 

“Yes sir. I’m waiting for my other boss sir.” 

“Two jobs?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“My, my Kelly. You’re full of surprises. Your boss, what does he-” 

“Jack, baby my meetings over are you-” Medda stopped in her tracks as her eyes darted between the two. Jack rushed over to her side. 

“Good to see you, sir,” Jack said clinging to Medda’s arm. 

“Medda,” Snyder said with a sneer. 

“Warden,” Medda responded coldly. She looped her arm in Jack's. He swore he could feel The Warden’s eyes burning into his back. They didn’t stop walking until they got into the carriage. 

“Oh, God,” Jack said, clutching his chest, tears streaming down his face. Every memory stabbed at his brain. He couldn’t shake it. 

“I know baby, I know,” Medda said gently running her hands through his hair as the carriage sped away from the palace.   
\-------------------------------------

“What’s all this about?” Pulitzer asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Why do you have that? What are you planning,” she asked pointing to the papers on his desk. 

“What do you want?” He asked forcefully. 

“Fine,” she said. “If you must know, I want to know what life was like for you growing up?” 

“What? You stopped my meeting to ask me this?” 

“What was it like when you first met mother?” She asked, ignoring him. 

“She was introduced to me by my father at my coming of age ball,” he answered frankly. 

“No. It was the other way around, Joe.” 

“Katherine don’t you speak to me that way!” He stood up, a finger in her face. She only laughed. 

“Commoner Joe, nothing more than a nobleman's son. Not a prince. Grandfather wasn’t a prince. Great grandfather wasn’t a prince. Great-great grandfather wasn’t a prince I could go on, really.” 

Pulitzer huffed. “You come in here, interrupt my meeting, insult me, and speak nonsense?! What is the meaning of this Katherine?!” 

“I want to know why you’re taking away what’s rightfully mine. What was rightfully Lucy’s. What was rightfully mother’s.” 

“Silence!” He barked. 

“For six generations father. The Daughters were hidden. Their husbands found at a young age to replace them. History was flipped. Mother was the nobleman's daughter and you, father the doting prince. I want to know, if you intended on doing the same thing, why did you let the world know we existed?” 

Pulitzer regained his composure and leaned back in his chair. “That never happened, Katherine. The marriages were arranged, sure. But I was the Prince. Your mother was not of royal blood. You are the first girl in six generations to be of royal blood.” 

“Hmm,” Katherine responded. “Well father, let me tell you this. I know more than you think. And I refuse to fall into the same pattern that’s been going on for six generations. I know who I am and I know what’s rightfully mine. I won’t marry some man because you told me to. That’s my decision to make. My grandmothers and mother didn’t have that choice, but mark my words, I will.” She leaned forward. “And father, unlike you, I won’t count my people out. My people love and respect me because I love and respect them. They despise you.” 

Pulitzer stood quickly and struck Katherine across the face, so hard she tasted blood. Her mind flashed back, but she refused to let it take hold of her at this moment. She simply laughed. “You men are all the same,” she said. “Can’t take having no power. You want power so badly, that you’ll hurt anyone who challenges you. Even your own flesh and blood.” They were silent for a moment. 

“Good talk,” she said, letting herself out.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

“Forget waiting five more weeks, I want the wedding to happen as soon as possible!” 

“But your Majesty,” Smalls said. “There’s no way to move it forward.”

“What do you mean there’s no way?!” 

Smalls looked at the other servants in the room. The king had called them for a conference shortly after Katherine returned to her room in tears. 

“Your Majesty, the decorations and such are en route from overseas and they won’t get here until the week of.” 

He sighed heavily. “Out,” he said, flicking his wrist. The servants slowly shuffled out. His head began to hurt. 

“You asked to see me?”

“Oscar, son. Have a seat.” Oscar sat. “Katherine.” He hissed. “Her mouth is getting to be too much. Now, she won’t listen to her father even though good daughters should, but I can’t worry myself with that right now. What we have to do now is teach her to listen to you.” 

“What do you mean sir?” 

“You are to be her husband. Show her how to obey. Understand?” 

“Yes sir,” Oscar said a smirk playing at his lips. A knock sounded at the door. 

“Enter,” Pulitzer said. The door opened revealing Snyder. “Warden, have a seat.” 

“I ran into Kelly,” 

“Oh? Do tell.” 

“There’s nothing to tell, unfortunately. I was hoping there would be.” 

Pulitzer huffed. “I want him gone. Katherine is already onto us, that nosey little brat. So, gentlemen, I propose we come up with our own way to get Kelly out. Katherine knows the people love her, so if we frame Kelly in a crime against her,” 

“The people won’t think twice about letting him get locked up.” Snyder finished. 

“Precisely,” Pulitzer said. “A smooth swift arrest and he’s out of our lives for good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
